Sortie de nuit
by Yuniie
Summary: One Shot : 2x1 Une rencontre dans un bar qui va bouleversé certaines personnes... UA - OCC


**  
Auteur : Yunalesca**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Couple : 2x1**

Sortie de nuit

Dans une boite branchée de New York… Un homme essayait de rejoindre le bar tant bien que mal

Dans une boite branchée de New York… Un homme essayait de rejoindre le bar tant bien que mal. Il commanda une Vodka Martini avec glaçon qu'il s'empressa de boire.

Il en commanda trois autres avant de regagner la piste de danse. Malgré les lumières violentes des spots, l'endroit était plutôt sombre sûrement à cause de la foule dense qui se pressait sur la piste.

L'homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, joua des coudes pour se faire une petite place et commença à danser suivant le rythme de la musique.

Un jeune homme s'avança vers lui, on ne distinguait pas clairement son visage à cause de l'obscurité. Le nouvel arrivant commença à danser avec l'homme.

Au début lointain, il commença à se rapprocher petit à petit puis voyant que l'homme ne le repoussait pas, il prit de l'assurance et se colla contre lui.

Sans un mot, leur danse prit une tournure plus personnelle. L'homme sentit son excitation monter. Il se rapprocha encore, descendant ses mains sur les fesses de l'inconnu rapprochant ainsi leurs bassins.

Le dit inconnu noua ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, et posa sa tête sur une de ses épaules. Il commença à embrasser la peau douce sous ses lèvres avant d'y apposer un suçon.

L'homme grogna et agrippa sauvagement la nuque du jeune homme pour l'embrasser brutalement. L'envie était trop pressante…

L'homme n'y tint plus, il se sépara du corps chaud de l'inconnu et d'un geste, lui intima l'ordre de le suivre.

A la sortie de la boite, il plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur et d'une main, lui releva les bras au dessus de sa tête.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau tandis que l'homme glissa sa main libre sous les fesses de son compagnon pour le mettre au dessus de lui.

Au bout de longues minutes de baisers passionnés, ils se séparèrent enfin pour se diriger vers l'appartement de l'homme non loin d'ici.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer à des choses plus… sérieuses. Une fois arrivé dans l'appart, l'homme tira par le col de la chemise son futur amant jusque dans sa chambre.

Là il le poussa sur le lit avant de l'enjamber. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, les deux hommes firent l'amour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis le début de leur rencontre.

Le lendemain, l'homme se leva avec une forte migraine. Sûrement due à l'abus d'alcool… Il remit son jean de la veille et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Il prit une aspirine, réfléchit puis en prit finalement une deuxième. Il resta un moment appuyé contre le lavabo, les yeux fermés, le temps que la douleur cesse.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil dans la glace et grimaça, il était temps de raser sa barbe naissante et de s'occuper de cette jungle qu'étaient ses cheveux.

Il passa rapidement à la douche, et prit le temps de coiffer ses longs cheveux couleur miel avant de revêtir un jean propre et une chemise qu'il laissa ouverte.

L'homme se rendit vers la cuisine ouverte sur le salon et se prépara un café bien fort. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé hier, et puis de toute façon il avait l'habitude des coups d'un soir.

Ca faisait combien de temps ? Deux ans à peu près qu'il enchaînait les relations sans lendemain. Pas de nom… que du sexe.

Dans quelques heures, peut-être quelques minutes l'inconnu se lèverait et il s'en irait. Et l'homme reprendrait le cours de sa vie normalement.

Puis quand l'envie lui reprendrait, il ressortirait en boite et ramènerait le premier inconnu qui se présenterait à lui.

L'homme se dirigea vers le canapé, attrapant au passage un quelconque magazine sur une étagère. Il s'installa, café à la main, et un pied sur le rebord de la table basse.

L'homme avait exactement 25 ans même si il en paraissait 22, se prénommait Duo et était commercial dans une boutique de luxe.

Il y a deux ans il avait connu une aventure qui s'était mal finie, laissant une profonde cicatrice au fond de son cœur. Depuis il avait toujours évité de s'attacher, ne gardant que quelques contacts avec ses vrais amis.

Il regarda sa montre… Déjà 11h30. Duo avait rendez-vous à midi pour déjeuner avec des amis. Il décida finalement d'aller réveiller l'inconnu qui dormait tranquillement dans son lit.

Doucement Duo poussa la porte de la chambre et s'approcha du lit sur lequel il s'assit. Seuls quelques cheveux de l'inconnu dépassaient de la couette.

Duo souleva légèrement la couverture et avec douceur tenta de réveiller l'inconnu en lui murmurant quelques mots de réconfort.

Ce dernier grogna et bougea légèrement avant de se redresser sur un coude, les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue.

'Merde' pensa Duo. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Devant lui se tenait un adolescent… Un adolescent ! Merdemerdemerde… Quel âge avait-il ?

Le jeune homme le fixait maintenant, sourcils froncés, l'air encore endormi. A tous les coups l'adolescent devant lui avait bu plus que de raison et se retrouvait maintenant avec un gros mal de tête.

Que ces adolescents étaient stupides de nos jours pesta Duo, oubliant que lui aussi avait fait beaucoup de conneries il y a de cela quelques années.

Il se leva et lâcha à contre cœur un : « Dors ! … Je dois partir on en reparle plus tard »

L'inconnu, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, replongea la tête dans les coussins et se rendormit. Duo soupira et partit à son rendez vous…

… Le soir …

La porte claqua, signe que Duo était rentré. Dans le salon il trouva la table mise ainsi qu'un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise qui n'attendait que d'être mangé.

L'inconnu quant à lui s'était rendormi sur le canapé, une cuillère en bois dans la main. Sûrement qu'a force de l'attendre il s'était assoupi.

Duo sourit et vint s'agenouiller devant le jeune homme. Comme ce matin, il tenta de réveiller l'inconnu tout doucement, en posant une main sur son genou.

Ce dernier sursauta, puis se calma en voyant Duo. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair, Duo soupira et se lança.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« … 17 ans… bientôt 18 »

Putain ! 17 ans. Il pouvait être accusé de détournement de mineur… Il était pas dans la merde. Duo s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

L'inconnu s'était recroquevillé et avait baissé les yeux comme si il avait peur de se faire gronder.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Heero… je… tu… tu es fâché ? »

« Non… pas du tout… »

Un silence lourd s'installa. Duo devait vite trouver quelque chose a dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Moi c'est Duo »

« … »

« J'ai vu que tu avais fait à manger… »

« Oui »

'Ro mais merde aussi, il fait aucun effort…' Duo se leva et tapa dans ses mains essayant de paraître joyeux alors qu'au fond de lui même il était perdu.

« Si on mangeait ? »

Heero se leva a son tour et ensemble ils s'installèrent a table. Duo remarqua bien vite que son invité était silencieux et d'un naturel craintif.

Après tout il pouvait comprendre, il avait à peine 17ans et il venait de se réveiller dans le lit d'un homme plus âgé et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

Duo finit par allumer la télé pour combler le silence. D'habitude il préférait la solitude mais la compagnie d'Heero, même s'il était silencieux, était assez agréable.

A la fin du repas, Heero se leva et aida Duo à débarrasser. Quand ses yeux croisaient ceux de l'homme, il baissait instantanément les siens.

« Je… je pense qu'il est temps que je m'en aille. »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non ça ira… »

« Il est tard. Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer tout seul à pied. »

« Ca ira j'ai dit »

L'attitude de Heero était énigmatique. Il était très refermé sur lui même, ne parlant presque pas. De plus il s'était retrouvé seul dans une boite de nuit pas très bien fréquentée…

Duo avait peur que le jeune homme ait fait une fugue… Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Qu'il ait couché avec un mineur en fugue. Bravo Duo.

« Heero… Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça… Dis-moi la vérité… Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je te ramène chez toi ? »

Heero bafouilla, tentant de chercher une excuse puis finalement il baissa la tête. Duo avait été gentil avec lui…

« Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. »

Duo soupira une énième fois avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fit signe à Heero de venir le rejoindre.

« Alors raconte-moi… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? Tu t'es disputé avec tes parents ? »

« Pas exactement… »

« Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas. Mais tu peux me raconter si quelque chose ne va pas… On trouvera peut-être une solution. Il faudra bien que tu retournes chez toi… »

« Dans quelques semaines j'aurai 18ans. Je ne retournerai pas chez moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« … Mon père est quelqu'un de violent. Il y a deux semaines il était tellement soul… il a failli me tuer. J'ai réussi a partir mais jamais je ne retournerai là bas ! »

« Ca fait deux semaines que tu es parti ? Tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? »

Duo remarqua que sa question gênait beaucoup Heero. Il se prit de compassion pour lui… Lui avait vécu sans père dans son enfance mais c'était moins pire qu'un père qui battait son enfant.

Sans savoir vraiment ce qui lui prit, Duo passa une main rassurante autour des épaules du jeune homme.

« En fait… la plupart du temps je dors dans un parc dans le centre ville… »

Heero rougit mal a l'aise. Duo décida de stopper son interrogatoire. Ne demandant pas ce que faisait Heero quand il n'était pas dans le parc.

« Je vais pas te mettre dehors… Alors disons que tu peux rester ici pendant quelques temps. Au moins jusqu'à tes 18 ans après on verra… »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger… »

« C'est déjà fait » plaisanta Duo.

Il rit doucement en serrant un peu plus le jeune homme contre lui pour le rassurer. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position à regarder la télé.

Ils allèrent se coucher vers une heure du matin. Une fois dans le lit, Heero se comporta de manière étrange.

Il s'assit sur le coté du lit, serra ses mains anxieux. Duo l'observa curieux puis le jeune homme se décida à bouger.

Heero vient s'asseoir sur le bassin de Duo et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ces gestes ne laissaient aucune ambiguïté quant aux intentions du jeune homme.

Sauf que Heero avait l'air de faire ça à contrecœur. Comme si il y était obligé. Même si Duo appréciait les caresses du jeune homme et qu'il aurait aimé s'y abandonner, il repoussa doucement Heero.

« Arrête » murmura Duo.

Heero le regarda sans comprendre. Duo n'était pas attiré par lui ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Duo sembla comprendre sa détresse ainsi qu'une autre chose dont il espérait se tromper.

« Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour rester tu sais ? »

Heero baissa la tête, rougissant de honte. Duo le repoussait… Il n'avait pas envie de lui… C'était normal après tout, il n'avait rien de très séduisant… Duo caressa sa joue, lui relevant la tête.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te force… »

« … »

« Heero… Est-ce que… est ce que tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un juste pour… dormir au chaud ? »

« … »

« Heero… tu peux me le dire… »

« Ca m'est arrivé de temps en temps. Pour dormir dans un lit ou encore pour me faire un peu d'argent… C'est toujours mieux que de rentrer chez moi… »

« … »

« Je te dégoûte hein ? »

« Non pas du tout… Ecoute, je ne veux pas te forcer a quoi que ce soit… En plus tu es encore mineur… Je préfère attendre que tu sois majeur avant que l'on aille plus loin… Tu comprends ? »

Heero hocha la tête… Ce n'était pas du dégoût que Duo ressentait mais de la peine. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas eu la vie facile…

Rah si jamais il tombait sur les parents de ce gosse, ils passeraient un mauvais quart d'heure. Doucement Duo passa une main dans le dos de Heero et sans le brusquer il le fit s'allonger prés de lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver assistant social mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce jeune garçon continuer à dormir dans la rue et se prostituer occasionnellement.

Après tout, quand il avait eu besoin d'aide, il avait toujours trouvé des amis sur qui compter. A la différence près qu'Heero n'avait personne… alors Duo serait la personne qui lui tendrait la main.

Il regarda le jeune homme s'endormir contre lui, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il paraissait si fragile…

Le lendemain quand Heero se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva maladroitement, frissonnant quand ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le carrelage froid de la chambre.

Il bailla en s'étirant. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Heero finit par se lever complètement et se rendit dans le salon.

Duo se trouvait dans la cuisine américaine (ouverte sur le salon) et chantonnait une quelconque chanson en préparant le déjeuner.

Heero le regarda quelques instants avec un petit sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps. Duo était sans aucun doute un personnage bien singulier.

Il s'approcha timidement, tirant sur son tee-shirt trop grand. Duo finit par le remarquer et vint vers lui en souriant.

« Tiens tiens, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? Viens je t'ai préparé un super petit déjeuner… Après tu pourras prendre une douche si tu veux. Je te prêterai des habits. »

« Merci »

Heero avait rougit une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait rien d'une belle au bois dormant nom di diou… Après le petit déjeuner, Heero partit se doucher.

A sa sortie il trouva Duo qui l'attendait, assit sur le canapé. Il le rejoint et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Que veux tu faire ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui rigole à qui veux-tu que je parle ? Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui alors on peut sortir quelque part… »

« Je… je suis bien ici… Je préférerai rester là si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Ok »

Duo sourit, heureux que le jeune homme se sente bien chez lui. Heero quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le sourire de Duo avec la forte envie de l'embrasser.

Pour Heero c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de l'attirance pour quelqu'un… D'habitude il se contentait sucer certains camarades dans les toilettes du lycée en échange d'un billet de 20 dollars…

C'était assez bien payé se disait-il. Ca lui avait permis d'accumuler un peu d'argent sans que ses parents s'en aperçoivent. Ce même argent qui lui avait permis de quitter cette ville pourrie qu'il détestait tant !

Il se souvenait aussi de ces voitures de luxe qui quelque fois passaient devant le lycée pour s'arrêter quelques ruelles plus loin.

La plupart étaient des hommes mariés, la quarantaine, venant chercher un moment de débauche et de sexe avec un de ces jeunes garçons.

Evidement ils ne se contentaient pas d'une fellation, mais c'était tellement mieux payé ! Heero savait se montrer discret et il était vite devenu un des favoris…

Il avait fait des choses dont il avait honte… Mais pourtant il ne le regrettait pas. Tout ça lui avait permis de rencontrer Duo. Peut être n'était-ce qu'une éphémère rencontre mais Heero savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Duo observa le jeune homme plongé dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il ressentait était bizarre… Il s'était attaché au jeune homme bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Difficile a croire, surtout quand on le connaissait. Il aurait bien aimé entamer une relation avec Heero… seulement ils avaient 8 ans d'écart…

Le jeune homme le fascinait… Son corps musclé était déjà marqué par la vie… Dans ses yeux luisaient une éternelle lueur de tristesse… et jamais encore il n'avait vu de sourire sincère effleurer ses lèvres…

Il voulait lui apporter du réconfort mais pas seulement… Il voulait le rendre heureux, lui faire découvrir ce qu'il n'avait pas encore connu…

Il voulait l'emmener manger une glace un soir d'été au bord de la plage… Lui faire visiter du pays dans sa vieille Chevrolet… Construire des souvenirs à deux tout simplement…

Heero s'assit sur les genoux de Duo où l'homme l'enlaça. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et somnola. Heero, tout comme Duo, appréciait le contact avec l'autre…

Ca faisait si longtemps que personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui ni même ne s'était occupé de lui de cette façon. De ses parents il n'avait connu que des coups, et rares étaient les amis qu'il avait eu.

Il ne se rappelait que partiellement de leur nuit torride mais il se souvenait de la façon dont Duo l'avait traité. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec tendresse… c'était tellement différent des autres fois.

D'habitude c'était un coup tiré rapidement dans les toilettes ou dans une voiture. La plupart des hommes avec qui il baisait aimaient le soumettre et l'humilier…

Parfois même certains allaient jusqu'à le frapper… Les marques se mêlaient alors a celle reçue de son père… Jamais il aurait pensé pouvoir aimer faire l'amour avec quelqu'un.

Dans deux semaines, il serait majeur... Il serait officiellement libre mais il devrait quitter Duo… Le moment qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie lui paraissait maintenant si triste…

Il aurait voulut arrêter le temps… Désespérément, il regarda les jours passer, se rapprochant de la date fatidique…

Le matin de ses 18 ans Heero se sentit mal. Il lui semblait qu'un étau lui serrait avec force sa tête et son cœur…

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer ! Heero se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et tenta de se recomposer un masque indifférent…

Il trouva Duo dans la cuisine, en train de se battre avec un homard. Duo se donné du mal pour qu'il ait un bon repas d'anniversaire, il trouvait ça extrêmement touchant…

Il rejoignit Duo et l'enlace tendrement, posant sa tête contre son dos. Duo sourit et continua de préparer le repas…

Avoir Heero avec lui pendant ces 2 semaines était une des meilleures choses qui lui était arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, pas maintenant qu'il s'était attaché a lui…

A la fin du repas, Duo fit signe à Heero de rester assit. Il se leva et ferma les rideaux. Avant de prendre le gâteau d'anniversaire du jeune homme et d'en allumer les bougies.

Heero était ému… C'était la première fois qu'il fêtait dignement son anniversaire. Des gâteaux comme ça, il se contentait habituellement de les contempler en vitrine…

Plutôt que de dire merci, Heero n'avait jamais été a l'aise avec les mots, il se leva et vint enlacer Duo, nouant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

Il resta un moment à écouter le cœur de Duo battre régulièrement dans sa poitrine et à respirer l'odeur sucrée de sa peau…

La main de Duo au creux de ses reins le fit frissonner… Il avait 18 ans, il était maintenant pleinement conscient et responsable de ses actes…

Et là, tout de suite, il avait envie de Duo comme jamais il n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un… Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et il l'embrassa doucement, lèvres contre lèvres…

Duo se serait contenté d'en rester là, mais Heero n'était pas du même avis… Il colla son bassin à celui de Duo et insinua sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Ce dernier tenta de le repousser doucement.

« Heero… Tu n'es pas obligé… »

« Je sais, j'en ai envie »

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour me faire plaisir… »

« C'est de **toi **que j'ai envie, regarde… »

Heero prit la main de Duo et la posa sur son entrejambe en érection. Le contact de sa main le fit gémir contre la bouche de Duo.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo pour perdre ses dernières réticences… Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre bien décidé à lui faire l'amour encore et encore…

Il avait deux semaines de frustration à rattraper quand même !

Quelques heures plus tard, le silence avait remplacé les gémissements des jeunes hommes. Leurs corps recouverts de sueur étaient enlacés tendrement, une couette rapidement passée sur leurs bassins pour éviter d'attraper froid…

Ce fut Duo qui brisa le premier le silence…

« Je veux que tu restes ici »

Heero le regarda surpris… Duo semblait sincère. Il se permit un sourire, un vrai cette fois ci.

« Moi aussi »

Duo roula de telle façon à se retrouver au dessus de Heero et avec tendresse, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre heureux, tourner la page sur leurs blessures… Ils l'avaient bien mérité…


End file.
